Deidara's Kitty
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Sasori turns into a cat. Do I need to say anymore? COMPLETE! SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Dei Dei Finds a Kitty!

Right now, this is going to be a one-shot

Right now, this is going to be a one-shot. But if you want me to continue, I can. (If I do continue, I'll make more Akatsuki turn into animals, and maybe more details about of what happens in this chapter!) Enjoy the kawaii-ness! (Yes, there is yaoi, sorry I can't help myself!)

--

Sasori and Deidara where walking back from another mission. It was almost sunset. "C'mon, Sasori! We need to get back quickly, un!" Deidara started to run. Sasori started to run after him, but a weird looking flying rock hit him in the head. He was K.O'd. The rock disappeared. Deidara didn't notice that Sasori wasn't following him anymore, so he ran all the way back to the Akatsuki's hideout. He looked back, and to his surprise, Sasori wasn't there. "Huh? Sasori, where'd you go?" He went inside and explained to the leader, Pain.

"You need to go look for Sasori. You have to return by dark, though." Deidara took off. He started to retrace his steps.

Meanwhile, Sasori finally woke up. He looked at the tree next to him. "…Why does the tree look much bigger than before?" Sasori asked himself, but all he heard were meows. Sasori ran to the lake that ran through the area. He looked in it. He expected to see himself, but all he saw was a cat, that was the same color hair that Sasori had. "What?!" Sasori jumped back. "Why am I a cat?! Where did that idiot Deidara go?!" Sasori heard a familiar voice coming closer to him.

"Sasori, where are you?" Deidara ran towards Sasori. Of course, he didn't know that the cute cat in front of him was actually Sasori. "What a cute cat, un!" He kneeled down to Sasori's height. "I want to take you home, since it seems like you don't have a home, un. I'm sure it'll be okay with the leader!" Deidara took a hard look at the cat. "Y'know what? You remind me of Sasori! I'll call you Sasori, un!"

"Of course! I'm Sasori, you idiot!" Again, only meows were heard.

"You like that name? That's good! Now, let's go home, un!" Sasori noticed that Deidara was acting different than when Deidara knew he was around Sasori. As they were walking Deidara said: "I really hope Sasori is okay, un. I would look for him until I find him, but leader said I have to be home by dark, and it's already getting dark, un." Sasori had no idea that Deidara actually worried about him. He looked up at Deidara in confusion. It was almost if the Deidara he knew wasn't the Deidara walking next to him.

They returned to the Akatsuki hideout. "Here we are, un!" Tobi immediately ran to Deidara.

"Sempai! You're back! Did you find Sasori?" Deidara nodded no, and before he could say anything, Tobi noticed the cat. "Whoa! Sempai found a kitty! A really, really cute kitty!!" Sasori disliked the fact that he was being called a 'kitty', and even worse, being called 'really, really cute'. Deidara looked around the empty base.

"Um, where is everybody else, un?" Sasori wondered the same thing, and he forgot he was a cat.

"That is actually a good question…" Sasori stopped when he realized he had made a mistake. Tobi squealed with joy.

"Ah! The kitty meows!!" Deidara was annoyed with Tobi, as always.

"Yes, Tobi, cats meow. Where is everybody else?!"

"They all drank too much sake again…But Tobi didn't have any, because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. C'mon, Sasori." Sasori followed Deidara to his room. Sasori had never been I there before. There was artsy stuff all over the place. It was very unorganized, unlike Sasori's room. Sasori was obsessed with organizing his puppets.

Deidara jumped in bed, and immediately fell asleep, with the cat version Sasori in his arms. Sasori couldn't sleep. 'Curse these nocturnal instincts of a cat', thought Sasori. Deidara rolled around in his sleep, while still hugging Sasori. Sasori heard Deidara talking in his sleep. He kept on saying "Sasori…" Sasori was scared to think of what he was dreaming about. 'What a sick dream', thought Sasori.

Finally, the sun rose to start a new day. Deidara woke up. "Good morning, Sasori!" He fixed his hair back into a ponytail. "Let's go outside, to see if Sasori comes back!" They ran around outside. Sasori felt ridiculous, he was literally looking for himself. Deidara ran out of Sasori's sight. 'Finally', thought Sasori. He stopped running around. He saw a flying rock again. It was the same rock that turned him into a cat. It came hurling towards him. Again, it hit Sasori in the head.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately checked to see if he wasn't a cat. He looked at his hands; he was definitely not a cat anymore. Deidara returned. "Sasori!" He ran to Sasori. "You're back! Hm? Where's the cat? …It probably ran away. Oh, well! Now you're back!" Sasori looked at Deidara, surprised. "Eh, urm…not that I'm happy about you being back, un! You could've stayed away forever, and I wouldn't care!" Sasori laughed to himself. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Deidara, you'll need to explain to me the dream you had last night. It was about me, right?" Deidara blushed.

"H-How do you know that?!"

"Let's go inside." The two artists waked inside. Sasori would never forget that day, when he discovered the true Deidara.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Did you like it? Please tell me if you want me to continue this! …I might continue this just because it's fun to write kawaii stuff like this!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	2. The Magical Ferret

Okay, peoples

Okay, peoples! I'm gonna' continue this story, since I'm a crazy fan girl. Lol.

--

Sasori was dozing off under a tree. He thought he saw the strange rock again, but he told himself he was just imagining it. He was proven wrong. The rock hit him the head, once again. He looked around, and as he suspected, he was a cat. Hidan ran outside, towards Sasori, the cat. "Hey, look!" Hidan pointed, "It's a cat! I can use you for my sacrifice ritual!!" Sasori jumped back. If he could, he would totally kick Hidan's ass right then. But sadly, he could not. He was a freakin' cat!

"HALT!" They heard an unfamiliar voice, it sounded like someone that was British. There was a ferret flying towards the two, at a very high speed. It slammed into Hidan's head. Hidan fell to the ground, and disappeared in a cloud. When the dust was gone, a dog (it was a husky, to be exact) stood in Hidan's place.

"What the fuck?! HOW AM I A DOG?!" The ferret stood up, and patted the dust off himself. He was wearing a small top hat, like those harajuku girls wear.

"Oh dear, it seems I've now turned two people into animals…" The ferret apologized, in his British accent, "my name is Sebastian. I created this magical rock, though I had no intention of it escaping and causing trouble…" Hidan was pissed.

"What the hell is going to happen to us?!"

"Well, you two are…what are your names?" The cat spoke first.

"Sasori." Hidan looked surprised.

"Wha?! You're Sasori? Oh, I'm Hidan."

"I'm guessing you two know each other? So, what will happen to you two is this: you will stay as animals, unless it is a night with a full moon. I can't change either of you back, since the rock is now completely destroyed. I will return once in a while. My deepest apologies." The ferret disappeared. Before Hidan had a chance to open his mouth to yell, Deidara and Itachi came running, looking for Sasori and Hidan. They ran to the two animals. Deidara knew the cat.

"Hey, it's Sasori! And you have a puppy friend, too! Now we can keep both of you! Itachi will take care of the puppy, right?" Deidara looked over at Itachi, with a face that said: 'If you say no, you'll die'.

"I guess I can…you're name is Hidan." Hidan barked (literally).

"Of course, that's who I actually am!" Sasori sighed.

"That's the same thing I said when I was named." Deidara patted Sasori on the head.

"Now, let's go inside!" Deidara and Itachi went to go tell the leader that Sasori was missing, again, and now Hidan was missing, too. They had no idea that the 'cute kitty' and the 'puppy' were actually Sasori and Hidan. Tobi smothered Sasori and Hidan with hugs.

"Yay! A cute kitty and now even a fuzzy puppy!!" That pissed Hidan off to the max. Hidan bit Tobi on the arm. Tobi jumped back and yelled. "Ah!! The puppy is a meanie!!" Tobi ran in circles, clenching his arm. He stopped and talked to Sasori. "You're buddy is a meanie!" Sasori's eyes lowered. He also bit Tobi, then. Tobi started running in circles again. "Ah! Sempai's kitty has gone crazy! He has been badly influenced by his meanie puppy buddy!!" Tobi swung his arm around like crazy, with Sasori still attached. After a few minutes, Sasori finally lost his grip. He went flying, and hit the wall, and then to the ground. Tobi screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!! Tobi isn't a good boy anymore!! Tobi should be arrested for animal cruelty!!" Deidara and Itachi entered the 'crime scene', that's what Tobi had called it.

"Um, Tobi? Why is your arm bleeding? You shouldn't mess around with Sasori and Hidan." Tobi laughed.

"You named the kitty and puppy Sasori and Hidan! Lol!" Deidara sighed.

"Tobi, lol is what people say in chat rooms. NOT when you're talking in person. Itachi, bring Hidan to your room. I'll bring Sasori to mine." They walked away, Sasori followed Deidara, and Hidan followed Itachi. Sasori couldn't sleep again. Deidara was having another sick dream about the Sasori he was, before he was turned into a cat by some British psychopath-scientist ferret. Hidan didn't sleep in the bed with Itachi; Itachi had said animals belong on the floor. Itachi talked in his sleep. Hidan heard him say something about some guy he needed to kill because he stole all his fan girls. If Hidan heard right, the guy he supposedly needed to kill was someone named Sasuke. Hidan thought he had heard about someone named Sasuke before, but he ignored it and fell asleep, curled up on the floor.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Are you happy I made another chapter? My perverted yaoi fan side liked it. Hah hah. I have two minds, just like Zetsu! One side of me likes serious stories, but the side of me that has been coming out a lot lately is my yaoi-crazy moe-loving side!!"

Hidan: "Why the hell did you turn me into a dog?!"

Babs McGoogle: "It wasn't me! It was Sebastian!"

Hidan: "Huh?! You mean the guy from _Lucky Star_, the guy that's always on the Lucky Channel?!"  
Babs McGoogle: "Um, no. Why do you know so much about _Lucky Star_, anyway?"

Hidan "Erm…forget all that just happened. Please review…."

Babs McGoogle: "Hidan! You changing the subject at awkward moments is getting old!!"

Hidan: "SHUT UP, BABS!! HAVE A NICE DAY STABBING YOURSELF FOR MY RELIGION, THE BEST RELIGION E-VAH!! BYE-NII!!"

Babs McGoogle: "(sigh)"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	3. fLaShBaCk

I haven't been able to write for a few days

I haven't been able to write for a few days. Sorry 'bout that…I was given too much homework! Ah! Homework overload!! This chapter may be short…

--

Deidara was worried about Sasori. He sat under a tree, not knowing that the person he was so worried about was actually sitting right next to him. Deidara had gone to Pain; he asked if he could go look for Sasori. Pain didn't let him go. Kakuzu, on the other hand, was not worried at all about Hidan's disappearance. He and Hidan had never gotten along. Itachi took care of Hidan, though Hidan to sometimes stay with Deidara when Itachi was out on missions. Itachi was one of Pain's favorites. But he almost never sent Deidara on missions, and he had stopped his missions completely when Sasori was gone. Sasori remembered as he looked up at Deidara, about when he had almost died, not that long ago, actually. (Saso's POV):

_I looked up at the mess of all my beloved puppets, scattered all across the cave that was used for a battlefield. I slowly stood up. I'm supposed to be dead…that girl and that old hag killed me…didn't they? I thought I was dead…they obviously thought I was dead, since they're gone. I wonder where Deidara is…does he think I'm dead, too? Or…did the kyuubi and that other guy kill him? It seems like it's been a while, at least a week. I should go to the hideout. I walked to the Akatsuki Hideout, and surprised all of my comrades. Deidara's eyes widened when I walked in. He came running to me, "You're supposed to be dead, un!!" He was not angry, maybe even happy that I was alive…? I saw someone walk towards us, his face looked like a pumpkin. The other Akatsuki members gathered around us, too. Leader pushed through the crowd, and finally got through. _

"_I see that Sasori has returned…this may get complicated…" I was confused. Pain continued, "We already have assigned a replacement for you," He pointed to the pumpkin head, "Tobi. But now that you have returned, there is only one good solution. There will be the first Akatsuki trio: Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. _

(end of flashback)

Sasori looked over at Deidara, but he was not there. Sasori stood on his four legs and looked around for him. But he was nowhere to be found. Sasori didn't know what to do. There was only one member he could contact: Hidan. So, Sasori decided he should tell Hidan. He ran back inside, and found Hidan watching Itachi and Kisame walk off to their next mission "Hidan, Deidara's gone!" Hidan turned and looked at Sasori.

"Well, what'll you do?"

"We can't talk to the other members, since we're animals. But, we still have contact with each other…"

"Are you saying we should go look for him? Fine, let's go." Hidan started to walk outside.

"Um, that wasn't what I was thinking, but okay. We can go look for him." Sasori followed Hidan outside. The two walked away to the nearest village, Konohagakure.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Sorry, that's a short chapter. I needed to explain how Sasori was still alive, and Tobi was in the Akatsuki. I don't know a lot of people that do that. Please review!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	4. First Full Moon

I have nothing to do today, except to write!! Yay, I'm so happy…

--

Sasori and Hidan were still looking for Deidara. It had been a really long time, but there wasn't a clock, so Sasori didn't know exactly how long. Deidara was nowhere to be found. All of the sudden, the flying ferret appeared. "Hello, how have you two been doing?"

"This is all your fault, you fucking ferret!!" Hidan was really pissed. The ferret didn't seem like he was scared.

"Tonight's the night of the full moon…and the sun's almost all the way down. Um, why are you two alone, out here? Don't you have those two people that were taking care of you?"

"Deidara's gone missing, and it's all your fucking fault!!" Hidan jumped at the ferret. But the ferret disappeared, and reappeared on the lowest branch of the tree next to them.

"I think I actually can help you…" The ferret probably wasn't going to tell them anything if Hidan hadn't attacked. "I saw the person you're looking for, he was looking for Sasori." Sasori started to realize something, that Deidara didn't really hate him. 'Was he just hiding the fact that he likes me…?' Sasori was super confused. "Last I saw him, he was walking back to the hideout. He should be back there by now…" Before he could finish, Sasori and Hidan started running to the hideout.

They quickly returned to the hideout. Deidara was sitting outside. He was talking quietly to himself, so Sasori couldn't hear what he was saying. Deidara looked up as Sasori and Hidan stopped running. "Sasori, Hidan! You're back! I was so worried…" Sasori and Hidan disappeared, and then they came back as their human forms (yes, they had clothes on, the ferret is magical). Deidara was shocked. "You- you two are actually Sasori and Hidan…" Deidara remembered when he cuddled with the cat, and when he talked in his sleep…'this is definitely awkward' thought Deidara.

"Yeah." Hidan explained, "some crazy magical ferret accidentally made us turn into animals. We only transform back when there's a full moon."

"How am I supposed to explain this…?" They walked into the hideout and told Pain.

"Well, there was a ferret, and it turned us into animals…" Pain looked at Sasori like he was crazy. "We can only change back when there is a full moon." Pain thought for a few seconds, and then said something that surprised everyone.

"I have heard of that before, and I know there is a way to change you back."

"How?!" Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan all said in unison. But Hidan said it louder than the other two. Pain laughed, but it was obvious that he tried to not.

"Sorry, it's just really, really cheesy…pht…" Pain stopped laughing. "Ahem. The only way is," Pain started to laugh again. They became impatient.

"What?!" Again, Hidan said it louder than the other two.

"Sorry, but the only way is…" Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan listened closely. Itachi was also in the room, but no one noticed him there except for Pain. "To fall in love, and confess it..." Pain outburst in laughter. Deidara didn't seem bothered by that, he wasn't the one who would have to do that. Sasori expected it to be something different, like kill the ferret, or something. That would be the most likeable one. Hidan's anger level meter was put to the max, then it blew up from an overload.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" They then noticed Itachi in the room. He was laughing quietly to himself. That confused everyone; they didn't know what he was thinking about. Yes, he was thinking about Sasuke and his crazy fan-girls.

"Well, good luck with that, you two" Pain said as Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara walked out of the room. Well, Hidan kind of stomped out of the room. When he heard Pain, he turned around.

"Fuck you!!" Sasori could already tell how this was going to turn out. 'Deidara's going to be so angry with me…he might blow up a lot of stuff…' Sasori worried. But the ending he thought of was wrong. Konan had overheard the conversation, and her idea of the ending was correct. 'Yaoi rules!'

--

I agree, Konan! This will actually start having a story, kind of. I know it's really cheesy. Please read my other fanfics!! I need more readers for those! I finished the first season of 'The Daybreak of Craziness' and the second season is coming soon. You should read 'Kamichama Akatsuki'. It's good even if you don't read Kamichama Karin. And there's my new one, it's about me and my brother in the Naruto world! It's called 'Niltiac and Momo's Insane Stay in the Land of Fire'! Please review, and thanks to all the people that already did! And now, a preview of next time! I think I'll start doing this for all my fanfics, since previews are fun!!

_Next time, in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'Tough Love':_

_-Sasori is confused about his feelings!_

_-Pain finds a way to keep them in their human forms, kind of!_

_-Romance between Itachi and Hidan?!_

_See you next time!!_


	5. Tough Love

I have A LOT of homework, so I'm sorry about me slowing down my updates…

--

Itachi and Hidan were arguing over who will get to eat the last slice of the strawberry shortcake. It was still the night of the full moon, so Hidan was in his human form. "I'm not gonna' be able to eat this fuckin' cake once I turn back to a dog, so give up, Itachi!"

"…It's mine."

"Y'see?! You don't even have a reason for you to have it!"

"Yes I do."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT, THEN?!"

"…It's mine. That's the reason."

"Damn you!!" Hidan jumped to tackle Itachi, but instead, something…er…interesting happened. Hidan was in the middle of the jump. Their faces grew closer and…much to Hidan's disapproval…they kissed. Hidan jumped back. "Omigawd!! It's not what you think!!" Hidan said to Sasori and Deidara, they had walked into the room right when the kiss happened.

"Oh, Hidan…so, are you going to confess your love for me? I had no idea you were like that…" Itachi acted like a perverted fan-girl.

"Dammit, I'm not yaoi!!"

"Um, Pain called us to his 'office'…" interrupted Sasori.

Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi walked into Pain's 'office'. Pain was sleeping (yes, the leader is actually lazy! Haven't you noticed he never goes on missions?). Hidan yelled at him to wake up. Sasori was spacing out. 'Is Deidara yaoi…? No, we're just friends…right?! But, now that I think about it…I don't think I would mind if I ended up falling in love with him as well…what am I thinking??' Sasori was more confused than ever. Finally, Pain woke up.

"Oh! Uh…what was I going to say…? I remember now! I have found a way to keep you in your human forms…kind of."

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Hidan wanted answers to everything.

"You'll turn into animals again when there is a full moon, and on normal days you'll have the ears and tail of the animal you would turn into. You still have to do the 'confess your love' thing if you want to turn completely back to normal. So, do you want to?" Sasori and Hidan both wanted to. Pain made a hand sign, and Sasori and Hidan both reappeared with ears and a tail. Sasori's tail was longer than Hidan's. (the sun was coming up at this point, so they didn't turn back into animals)

Deidara's eyes lit up. "Ah! Sasori-chan is so kawaii…" Everyone stared at him like he had gone completely out of his mind. "Erm…I didn't mean that." Deidara turned away, but Sasori noticed he was blushing.

"Well…you can go now. That's an order. I want to take my nap." They walked out of the room. Deidara wanted to hide once he heard _his_ voice coming closer to them.

"Sempaaaaaiiiii!!" Tobi ran towards Deidara, in an attempt to hug him. But Deidara dodged the 'attack'. 'What are you thinking, Tobi', thought Deidara, 'what if Sasori-chan saw you hug me?!' But he didn't say that, since then there would be another awkward moment.

"A crap, it's Tobi!" Hidan said that every time he saw Tobi.

"What do you want, Tobi?!" Tobi had ruined Deidara's good mood. Tobi stood back up, he had fallen to the floor after his 'attack' failed.

"Konan's back from the store!"

"So?"

"She bought sake!!" All of the sudden, they all didn't care about Tobi.

"Sake? Where is it?!"

"Follow meeeeee!!" Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori all followed Tobi to the sake. They didn't know it, but they might regret what was about to happen.

--

Cliffhanger!! Ahhh!! Sorry, I'm running out of time to type. Please read my other stories! Please review! Please favorite! Etcetera!! Thanks for Reading! Now, here's a preview of next time!!

_Next time on, "Deidara's Kitty": "The Legendary Drunken Yaoi!":_

_-They get really drunk!_

_-Another crazy romance scene!_

_-Tobi's age is revealed?!_

_You'll have to see next time!_


	6. The Legendary Drunken Yaoi!

The con was fun ()

The con was fun ()! Tobi cosplayers that run around yelling "Tobi is a good boy!" rule! (I saw one yesterday. lol)

--

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan looked at the millions of bags of bottles of sake (I might have over-exaggerated) scattered all around the room. "W-why did Konan buy so much?" Deidara said. He now wanted to kill Konan. For once, Deidara had been sober for a long time.

"She drinks when she's stressed, that's what Konan said," Tobi explained, "but all of the sudden, she ran off and said she couldn't drink, and that Tobi could have them. But Tobi doesn't want them! So you can have them! Bye-bye!" Tobi ran off. They were about to start drinking (all except for Deidara) when Hidan suddenly stopped them.

"Wait!" All attention was on Hidan. "We have to thank lord Janshin first." Hidan bowed his head and started mumbling what sounded like nonsense. Sasori and Itachi ignored him and started drinking. After Hidan was done, he drank, too.

After about ten minutes of non-stop drinking, things got crazier than usual. Deidara watched all of them acting like complete retards. Since he couldn't drink, he had become the supervision there. Hidan and Itachi were having a strange conversation about goth-loli, and why they want to go a maid café. Deidara looked around and noticed he couldn't find Sasori. 'Where the hell is he…'All of the sudden, Sasori jumped and hugged Deidara.

"Deidara-chaaaaan…" Sasori was still hugging him. Sasori was definitely the drunkest one around. Sasori started to undo Deidara's cloak. Deidara stopped him.

"Sasori?! What do you think you're doing?!" Deidara was blushing as much as possible.

"…Deidara-chan doesn't want to play?" Sasori continued to hug him.

"Oi…" Deidara heard Hidan say, "I haven't seen Sasori in H-mode for a while…and look, Itachi! His new target is…"

"DEIDARA!" Itachi finished.

"Hey, Deidara! Scientists say that drinking brings out the true you!" Deidara blushed even more. Deidara looked at Sasori. He was sleeping, yet somehow he was still hugging him. 'This is just great…' thought Deidara, 'now I have a sleeping pervy drunk to take care of'! Tobi burst into the room.

"What's up with Saso?! Were you two…" Tobi whispered to Deidara: "making out?!" Deidara immediately responded.

"Wha?! It's not wha-"Sasori woke up.

"Tobi…tell Dei-chan that he should play wif me…he doesn't want to…" Tobi started to walk backwards.

"Yeah, sempai! Listen to Saso!" Tobi turned around and started to run away.

"Oh, crap! He's going to tell everyone, un!" Sasori fell asleep again. Eventually Hidan and Itachi fell asleep, too. Then Deidara fell asleep, since they had been up all night. Pain walked in the room behind Tobi.

"You see?" Tobi pointed at the scene.

"Yes, I guess it is true that drinking brings out the true you."

"Things are progressing pretty fast…faster than expected!"

--

Sorry, that's a really pervy chapter! I'm sorry if it's short, but I need to put crazy drunk scenes in everything! Please read my other stories! Please R&R! Is this story what you would call a 'Fluff'? I get really confused with all the things people say on here. Lol.

_Next time in: "Deidara's Kitty: "The Promise":_

_-Something surprising is revealed!! That's all I can say!!_

_You'll have to see next time! Please keep on reading :-)!_


	7. The Promise

Really

Really?! I'm already at chapter seven?! 0.o I wasn't expecting to get this far with this story!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my teachers are crazy. June 5th is the day I'll start writing like crazy!! I already have plans, so I already know there is going to be more than 13 chapters! This chapter begins with a flashback.

--

(flashback)

_A boy ran for his life away from the village he lived in. There was a sudden attack, and everyone was trying to help. But this boy just simply ran away. He started running faster, since he thought he heard someone else following him. He looked back and saw a nin-dog. When he was looking back, he tripped and fell. He closed his eyes as he waited to be killed, but he wasn't going to be killed. He heard someone fighting with dog, and the dog lost. "Hey, are you okay?" He heard an unfamiliar voice. When he looked up, he saw another boy, only a few years older. The boy was speechless._

"_Um…"_

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_Y-yeah." The boy tried to stand up. The other started to turn away._

"_Well, I'll be going now. I have a mission to do." The boy tugged on the other's clothes._

"_Don't leave!" The other one looked back, and sighed._

"_Okay, I guess I can stay for a while…" The boy smiled._

(end of flashback)

Nobody remembered the night that had just happened. Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were all answering questions Tobi had to ask. Tobi asked the bazillionth question (I'm over-exagereating): "Did any of you fall in love with someone that you knew they loved you back?" Deidara answered immediately.

"That's such a cliché question, Tobi!" Sasori answered next:

"For once, I agree with Deidara." Then Hidan answered:

"Well, kinda'…" Everyone else looked closer at him. "We promised we would get married someday, but he's an Uchiha, so he's probably dead…" Tobi outburst with surprise:

"You promised to marry a guy?!" Everyone bothered Hidan. Itachi was silent. After thinking for a while, he finally said something that made the others stop.

"That happened to me, too…and now that I think about it, you look like him…" Hidan and Itachi stared at each other.

"Fuck! No way!!" Hidan started yelling. Once he knew who it was, he changed his mind, supposedly. But Itachi could tell it was just an act. The talking continued. Nobody had noticed that Tobi had left. He went into Pain's office.

"What is it, Tobi?" Pain asked lazily.

"Things are getting interesting with Hidan and Itachi!"

"Really? Things are progressing way faster than I expected, then. You should stop bothering them, Tobi."

"Okay…but it's fun!"

"All we need to do is wait for the last full moon."

--

Sorry if you think it's a short chapter! Now, preview time!

_Next time in: "Deidara's Kitty": "Gakuen?!"_

_What's up with Hidan and Itachi?_

_What is Pain thinking?!_

_You'll have to see next time to know!_


	8. Gakuen!

I have now planned up to chapter 15

I have now planned up to chapter 15! It still hasn't ended though…I still haven't thought about what's going to happen. I'm gonna' add what happened previously here!

--

_Previously in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

_Hidan and Itachi figured out that they promised they would marry each other when they were kids!_

--

The room was awkwardly silent. The meeting was awkward. A lot had happened lately, and some of them didn't know the entire story. Pain explained everything. One of the facts was one that nobody else had known, though.

"I have made plans for all of you; it will help learn the enemies' weaknesses." Nobody expected anything crazy, at least not as crazy as what was already happening. "I will send all of you to the high school in Konoha for a few days, maybe longer if you behave well. You will go tomorrow. Come see me for the uniforms." The mob went into Pain's office. Eventually, everyone received their uniforms.

The uniforms were like the ones from Lucky Star (the boy's, obviously). They were very simple. Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi had become friends because of the turning into animals incident. They often got together and talked about random topics, like they were after they got their uniforms. "I wonder what the school will be like…" Itachi pondered over that thought.

"Everyone will think I'm weird, since I have ears and a tail…" Hidan thought out loud. Sasori went into worry-mode.

"Then they'll think I am weird, too?" Deidara noticed Sasori's mood had lowered.

"I don't think you're weird, Sasori-chan!" They all stared at Deidara. "Er, I mean…Sasori. There's no need to worry about such little things like that! That's what I meant to say!"

"Oh, really?" Hidan laughed, "Then why are you blushing?"

"L-leave me alone, Hidan! You jerk!" Deidara became defensive. Itachi laughed quietly to himself. Hidan stopped laughing, and was emotionless. So was Itachi. They blankly stared at each other. Deidara and Sasori were both thinking: 'Damn, I hate awkward moments'! Sasori decided it was up to him to break the silence.

"So, you really think so, Deidara?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara blushed more, but he tried to hide it. Itachi and Hidan were still staring at each other. They stared for the rest of the day. Sasori and Deidara ha finally left the awkward room. "It's getting late, un." Said Deidara, as he looked around mindlessly. Deidara continued talking as they walked. "What is it like, being half cat?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, sorry if you don't want to answer…"

"I've gotten used to it."

"Do you want to be back to normal?"

"Well…I guess that would be nice…" Deidara turned and faced Sasori, smiling.

"I hope you'll be able to turn back soon." Sasori caught himself blush a little. He didn't understand why he was. Deidara turned back around. "I'm going now." Sasori was thinking so hard, trying to straighten the confusion in his head, that he lost balance. He tripped and fell right on top of Deidara. They both started to blush like crazy. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then Deidara finally said something. "Sasori…what are you doing?"

"S-s-s-s-sorry…I tripped…" Sasori could barely speak. It was late, and all the other Akatsuki members had already gone to bed. Sasori hadn't slept in a while, and he caught himself starting o fall asleep. 'I can't fall asleep now…' But he did. Sasori fell asleep on top of Deidara. Deidara looked at Sasori. 'Sasori's so warm…' Deidara thought, 'what am I doing, thinking thoughts like that?! Well, I might as well…' Deidara was about to move, but he fell asleep, too. There they were, Sasori and Deidara sleeping on the floor.

--

Sorry, I just had to add a part like that! It's funny how I planned this to only be one chapter, but now I know that there's already going to be at least more than 15 chapters?! I surprise myself…lol.

_Next time on: 'Deidara's Kitty': 'She Copied Me!!'_

_-They go to school!_

_-They make enemies very quickly!_

_See you next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	9. She Copied Me!

We have to write a story with romance in it for my Language Arts class, and mine has somehow already ended up yaoi. There's definitely something wrong with me.

--

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

_Pain announced that everyone was to go to Konoha's high school the next day. Hidan and Itachi had an awkward moment. Last but not least, Sasori tripped and fell on top of Deidara! They both fell asleep._

--

Sasori awoke, and he was still on top of Deidara. He immediately got off of him and stood up. Deidara woke up after. Deidara was confused. "Why is everyone already up, un? Normally some of them sleep really long!"

"We have to go to school today…I think that's why." Deidara ran to his room.

"We have to get ready quickly, un!" Sasori ran to his room, and got ready. They were both ready right when it was time to leave. The Akatsuki marched away, while Pain and Konan waved bye. They weren't going to school, since they needed to protect the hideout. The walk to school was a long and boring one. Nobody said anything. They were all too busy thinking. Sasori worried about the night before, Deidara worried about if anybody saw them, and Hidan and Itachi worried about each other. Things had become really complicated recently. After the awkward walk, they arrived at the school. They made it into their class right when the bell rang. They were all in the same class.

The teacher walked in and said: "Hello, class. My name is Yamato. I'm only saying that because we have new students today. All of you introduce yourselves!"

They followed the teacher's orders. Everybody introduced themselves, and then class started. It was almost the end of class, and Yamato was explaining about a project they were going to do soon. "The project will be done in groups, so…" Yamato was interrupted by Naruto, the one.

"Do we have to?!" Yamato now had a creepy look on his face.

"Naruto, you know how important teamwork is! Teamwork is important because…" Yamato went on and on with his speech about teamwork until the bell rang for the end of class. Everybody gathered together and talked. There were groups of people: the loud ones, the gossipy ones, the emo ones, etcetera. Some mistakes where made at that time. Ino went up to Deidara.

"Hi, you're one of the transfer students, right? Is it Deidara?"

"Yes…" Deidara was already annoyed with this girl. She sounded annoying and seemed like the type to tell everyone everything. But things got way worse when Deidara actually looked at her. "Hey! You copied me! Nobody looks like me but me!!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well…" Ino was pulled away by Sakura. "What the hell, Sakura? I was fighting that transfer student!"

"No, Ino!" Said Sakura, "I actually know one of the transfer students!"

"Really? Who?" They stopped in front of Sasori.

"This is Sasori. He's a transfer student!"

"I don't believe you know him! Prove it!" Ino wanted to know everything so she could tell everyone.

"You know me, right, Sasori-chan?"

"Yeah." Sasori answered straight-forward, "You're the bitch that almost killed me. Also, you don't have the right to call me Sasori-chan if we're not friends. Deidara will get angry, too."

Ino was shocked. "Why'd you almost kill him?! He's hot!!"

"It was a mission! I had…" Sakura explained to Ino why she put Sasori in a near death experience while Sasori noticed something. He saw that Deidara had heard everything that had just been said. Then he attacked.

"You bitches! You almost killed Sasori-chan! You called him Sasori-chan!"

Ino returned fire: "It's the other one! Class is about to start, so tomorrow will be when we fight! Don't you not come!" When this was all going on, Hidan was getting into trouble of his own.

The bell rang for class to end. Itachi and Sasuke were arguing, so Hidan sat in his desk being bored. Sai wanted to make friends with the transfers, so he went up to Hidan.

"Hello."

"What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked as he looked up at the ever-smiling Sai before him.

"I hoped we could be friends. I'm Sai. You are Hidan, right?"

"I don't make friends."

"Yes, you have to earn them."

"That's the worst saying I've ever heard."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"That's the point!"

"It's still not nice." The bell rang for class to begin again. Sai went back to his seat, and Hidan thought up some plans. 'I have to win against him! He was lucky winning today! But, tomorrow will be another story!'

--

Wow, this is a long chapter! Lol, I just love Sai : )…

_Next time in: 'Deidara's Kitty': 'The Battle':_

_-Deidara and Ino fight!_

_-Sai and Hidan fight!_

_See you next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	10. The Battle

Yay, school ends in three days

Yay, school ends in three days! My teachers stopped giving homework, so I'm not very busy anyway.

--

The schoolyard was silent. Everyone had already gone home, except for Ino, Deidara. Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, and they didn't know it, but Sai was hiding behind a tree. Ino and Deidara stared at each other, full of hate. Hidan lost patience.

"When's the fucking fight gonna' start?!"

Deidara tried to find the clay, but soon he realized something. "Crap…I forgot the clay, un…"

Ino laughed. "So you already give up? That's ridiculous…" But soon Ino realized something as well. "There's nobody here to back me up…my plan is ruined…" The two stood here in complete silence, until Deidara ran up to Ino and kicked her in the knee.

"What the hell was that?!" Deidara started running.

"Deidara, away!!" Everyone else except for Ino followed. "Come back here, you coward!!" (A/N- Why don't you chase after him, Ino? Who's the coward now?!)

All the others continued to run, but Hidan suddenly stopped. "I hear footsteps…I know you're watching us…" He threw his scythe-thingy at the tree to the right of him. Sai jumped out of nowhere.

"That's dangerous, Hidan…"

"It's you!! I haven't forgotten about yesterday!"

"If you had forgotten about yesterday, I would take you to the doctor thinking you have short-term memory loss."

"Why were you fucking hiding?!"

"I wanted to watch the fight…"

"Screw you, I'm going." Hidan ran back to the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi immediately ran to Hidan.

"Why was Hidan late?"

"None of your fucking business, Tobi."

"Tobi thinks Hidan should stop saying bad words!"

"What make them so fucking bad, anyway?!"

"Uh…" that stumped Tobi, so Hidan had a chance to walk away without him noticing. "Tobi can't think of anything!" Tobi looked around. "Where'd Hidan go?" '

Hidan was walking to his room when Itachi walked up to him. "Pain wants us to have a meeting at his office."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he says we have to come."

Hidan walked into Pain's office. Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara were also there. Pain started talking, "Well, now that Hidan's here…I have an announcement to make. Only for you four, concerning school."

"What is it?" Hidan asked.

"You don't need to ask that all the time, Hidan. As I was saying…I will not allow you four to go to that school anymore. I told everyone as I was handing out the uniforms that there was to be no fighting. But everyone else will still be going. The school year's almost over with, anyway." Everyone still stood, staring blankly at Pain. "…You all can leave now. That's an order." Everyone left the office. As they were walking, Hidan bothered Deidara.

"This is all your fault, but I don't care. There was some weird person that kept on fucking bothering me there." For once, Deidara didn't comment back.

--

Okay, the school part is over! Now things will start getting more romantic! Mwuahahahaha!!

_Next time in: "Deidara's Kitty": "Itachi! Don't Die!":_

_-What's wrong with Itachi?! Oh noes!!_

_See you next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	11. Itachi! Don't Die!

Sorry about me slowing down my updates. I have a lot more stories I'm trying to write. I recommend you read them : ). I made a page for Deidara's Kitty! /1954981

I also am now on fictionpress! /u/615296/

I'll start writing there soon.

--

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

"_As I was saying…I will not allow you four to go to that school anymore. I told everyone as I was handing out the uniforms that there was to be no fighting. But everyone else will still be going. The school year's almost over with, anyway." Everyone still stood, staring blankly at Pain. "…You all can leave now. That's an order." Everyone left the office._

--

Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara sat around doing nothing. Everyone else, except for Pain and Konan, were at school. There was silence.

Hidan had to break the silence, "Why the fuck is it so quiet?! Somebody say somethin'!!"

"This is boooooriiiiiing…" complained Itachi. Deidara didn't mind the silence, though. He was happy just sitting next to Sasori. Sasori was trying to figure out what Deidara was thinking.  
"We can go talk to Konan," suggested Itachi.

"I'll do anything to get away from boredom…" said Hidan, as he stared up at the boring ceiling. All of the sudden, Itachi passed out and fell on Hidan. "What the fuck?! Itachi?!"

Konan ran into the room when she heard Hidan yell. She immediately went into freak-mode. "Ah!! Itachi's dead! He's gone!! Not the sex one!! Noooooooo!!" Then she went out of freak mode. "Don't panic, anybody! Hidan, you put him in bed! Deidara and Sasori, you two come and help me find some sort of medicine!" They followed their orders. If they didn't, Pain would hurt them and who knows what would happen to Itachi.

Deidara and Sasori followed Konan into the rarely-used so-called 'kitchen'. She found a box with a lot of medicine that was never touched. There was basically every medicine imaginable. Konan angrily tried to find something, but then she gave up. She handed the box to Deidara.

"Here, just take all of them to Itachi! Try common-cold medicine first!" Deidara and Sasori walked to Itachi's room. Hidan was standing, staring at Itachi in his bed.

When they entered the room, Hidan turned around and said "What the hell took you so long?!"

Deidara said, "We don't know what medicine to use! Let's try the clod medicine first! Can you find it Sasori? Sasori…?" Sasori was staring hard at Itachi. He looked really focused.

Finally, Sasori said something. "No cold medicine is going to help. None of the medicine in that box, actually. I know how to make the medicine he needs. We need a plant first. Deidara, follow me."

"Huh?" Deidara wasn't given a chance to say anything else before Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and started running. They ran outside and to a field.

"Sasori?! Do you even know where we're going?!"

Sasori turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I know where to find the flower to help!" They stopped running when they were in the middle of the field. Deidara blushed; he was the whole time they were running. 'Sasori-danna held my hand!' He smiled to himself.

Sasori interrupted Deidara's thoughts. "Let's start looking!" Deidara and Sasori walked around the field looking for the cure-flower, while Hidan was watching Itachi.

--

The next chapter is going to be ItaHida to the max (I think)!! I'll start updating faster (I'll try…it's the thought that counts, right?)!! Thanks for reading, please review! Your reviews are the motivation for me to keep on writing!

--

_Next time in "Deidara's Kitty': 'Second Full Moon':_

_-Deidara and Sasori return with medicine!_

_-Hidan is…worried?! Tell me it isn't true!!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	12. Second Full Moon

I'm trying to hide this story fro my parents

I'm trying to hide this story fro my parents. The 'I'm typing an essay' thing isn't going to work anymore. My dad will freak if he sees I'm writing a story about boys in love…lolz.

* * *

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

_They stopped running when they were in the middle of the field. Deidara blushed; he was the whole time they were running. 'Sasori-danna held my hand!' He smiled to himself. Sasori interrupted Deidara's thoughts. "Let's start looking!" Deidara and Sasori were walking around the field looking for the cure-flower, while Hidan watched Itachi._

* * *

Hidan sighed as he paced around Itachi's room. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why, but he was worried about Itachi. Hidan told himself that he's _not_ gay…but he still couldn't kill his worry for Itachi. 'I'm worrying because he's sort of my friend…that's all…I'm not fucking gay…' thought Hidan. But he caught himself stop pacing around and kneel down next to Itachi's bed. Hidan stared at Itachi.

"What the hell am I doing?" Hidan asked himself.

"I would ask the same thing." Itachi had woken up. "…Where are Deidara and the cat?"

Hidan laughed a little, "You mean the princess and prince? They're trying to find some flower to help you…they both ran away somewhere."

"So…why did you look so worried just now?" Itachi knew why. He just liked to play with Hidan.

"Um…" For once Hidan couldn't think of anything to say. "I wasn't worried! You're sick, you were just seeing things!"

Itachi smirked. "That's the first time I heard you not swear for two sentences straight. Does that mean you're lying?"

"No!"

"…Hidan. Tell the truth."

"Uh…tonight's a full moon. I guess that means I'm going to turn into a fucking dog again."

"I think it's cute when you're a puppy." Itachi smiled. "How long do you think Deidara and the cat are going to be gone for?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know…wait. You're thinking bad thoughts! Then I might end up being sick, too!"

"…I wasn't thinking anything like that, Hidan. So you're the one that thought that. Do you think they're going to be gone for long?"

"Maybe…wait, what?! Why would I ever think anything like that?!"

"I don't know…but you did. That's all that matters."

"I think you're misunderstanding."

"The only reason you would think that is because…you love me?" Itachi smiled again.

"Fuck no!! I'm _not_ gay!"

"Who are you trying to tell that to, Hidan? Me or yourself?" That stopped Hidan.

While that was going on, Deidara and Sasori were still looking for the flower that was going to be the cure. Deidara found a strange looking flower; it had black and white stripes going vertically, and the rest was white.

"Is this it, Sasori-chan?" He held up the flower. Sasori turned and looked; he was surprised by what Deidara had just called him. "Um…Sasori…I mean…"

"No. That's not it. I've never seen that flower before…bring it back with us." Sasori continued searching. Deidara continued, too.

After about ten more minutes, Sasori jumped up to his feet. "I found it!"

Deidara turned around and stood up. "You did?" Deidara looked at the flower Sasori was holding. It was purple. Nothing more.

Deidara was surprised; he thought the flower would look more…different. "That's it? Purple?"

Sasori looked at Deidara in confusion "Hm? Oh…I guess I never did tell you what it looked like…oops." Sasori held Deidara's hand again. "Let's go back." They both ran back to the hideout. Deidara blushed the way back, too.

When they returned, Sasori took both of the flowers and ran into his room. Deidara thought it would be really weird and awkward to follow Sasori into his room; so instead, he walked in Itachi's room to see what Hidan and Itachi were doing.

"Itachi's awake?" Hidan immediately stood up and walked away from Itachi when Deidara walked into the room. "We found the flower…we found two, actually. Sasori's trying to find out what the other one is while he's making the medicine." Deidara looked at both Hidan then Itachi. "So…what'd you guys do when we were gone, un?"

"Nothing." Hidan answered, "See Itachi? I'm not the only one that thinks those thoughts!" Then Hidan talked in the tone of voice Deidara had just talked in, "So…what'd you do with Sasori when you were gone?"

Deidara giggled. "We held hands!" Hidan and Itachi stared at Deidara in complete horror.

"A-a-anything else?" The horrified Itachi asked.

Deidara realized that he just let his true self out, and he needed to cover it up fast. "Um…I mean…why would we hold hands? Can't you two take a joke?" Sasori walked into the room; he was holding two jars filled with: one, the medicine, and another was filled with the unknown. He handed one to Itachi.

"That's your medicine." And the other one he handed to Hidan. "This will stop you from turning into an animal at all! I already had it." Itachi and Hidan had their medicine. Itachi instantly felt better.

"You are a god, Sasori!!"

Hidan disagreed. "No, the only true god is Janshin!" Everybody in the room, except for Hidan, started laughing.

* * *

The next chapter is kind of like filler, but I couldn't help but put it in here! It's a crazy idea! It's going to be mainly comedy next time.

* * *

_Next time in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'Beach Bikini':_

_-The Akatsuki go to the beach! Summer vacation! Yay!_

_-Pain and Zetsu are…pervs?!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	13. Beach Bikini

Okay…this is a totally random chapter

Okay…this is a totally random chapter! I made a new website: BabsMcGoogle's Super-Ichigo! There's a link to it in my profile. I'm too lazy to put it here, lolz. I think I should start doing disclaimers! They're fun!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto (Kishimoto-sensei does)**

**I do not own Vocaloid (I think Yamaha does)**

**I do not own my mind (the evil demon inside of me does)**

* * *

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

"_That's your medicine." And the other one he handed to Hidan. "This will stop you from turning into an animal at all! I already had it." Itachi and Hidan had their medicine. Itachi instantly felt better._

* * *

It was three in the morning, and everyone was asleep. Except for Tobi and Pain. Tobi walked into Pain's office. Pain was trying to twirl a pencil around his finger.

"I have come here to report, leader-sama!"

"What is it, Tobi?" Pain was still trying to twirl the pencil.

"Itachi's better."

"Yeah, I already know that, Tobi."

"I watched them when Hidan and Itachi were alone…and you won't believe it?!"

Pain still was twirling the pencil, and said in an uninterested voice: "What?"

"Hidan and Itachi kissed! All romantic-y!!" (I didn't say that last chapter. I like surprising you! Mwuahahahaha!!)

Pain dropped the pencil in shock. "Really? I thought Deidara and Sasori would be first…I guess I was wrong."

"But Hidan still has his doggie ears and tail, since he didn't say 'I love you'."

"That's okay with me. This is disturbing and fun to watch at the same time, strangely…Tobi. I have a plan." Pain told Tobi the plan, and Tobi giggled with excitement.

"Everybody wake up!!" Tobi's early wake-up call annoyed everyone. All of the Akatsuki members gathered in the main room. They were circled around Pain. They were being angry about being waked up at five in the morning.

Pain silenced them. "Okay, everyone! Be quiet! You'll all have to go to your rooms and pack stuff you think you'd need for a day trip." They stared at Pain with an expression on their faces that said 'duh?' "…Now. That's an order." They walked to their rooms and packed to go to who-knows-what land. Once they were all circled around Pain, again, with all their packed stuff, Pain continued to talk.

"We have to ride the train to get to our destination. Follow me."

"Where the hell are we fucking going?!" Hidan yelled.

Pain just laughed a little. "You'll see…you'll see…"

They followed Pain carrying their stuff. They arrived at the train station right when the train arrived. They all boarded the train. It was so early that nobody else was there. It was a pretty awkward ride. Pain smiled to himself the whole ride. Konan was making origami with the paper she had brought. Deidara shyly looked at Sasori. Sasori was shyly looking at Deidara. They didn't notice each other, though. Tobi was running around; to be eventually stopped by the worried Kisame. Zetsu was observing all the plants they passed outside. Kakuzu was worrying about how much the ride was going to cost. Finally Pain told him it was a free ride day. Hidan and Itachi were having an in-depth conversation about which Vocaloid character sings the best. They both finally agreed that Rin and Len were the best.

When they arrived, everyone was surprised. Kisame had a near heart-attack. The Akatsuki trip was at the beach.

Deidara was disappointed that he didn't bring his swimsuit. Neither Sasori nor Itachi cared that they forgot theirs. Hidan thanked Janshin that he didn't bring his. So they all hung out. Nothing, oddly, weird happened with those four. But Pain and Zetsu were surprising everyone else.

Pain walked to Zetsu. "Zetsu…there are girls here…"

"…So?"

"There are _girls_ here, man! _Girls_!"

"Oh…I get what you're saying now. Let's go stalk some girls in bikinis!" They both ran and stared at girls sun-bathing. Some of them noticed and told the officials. Pain and Zetsu were told to stop, or else they'd be kicked off of the beach. They obeyed.

It was past noon when Deidara said, "I'm kinda' hungry."

"There's a snack bar over there." Itachi said, pointing to the snack bar to their left. The four of them walked over to it and looked at the menu.

"All the food at these kinda' places always tastes like crap." Hidan said.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed, "The hot dogs are probably real dog meat."

Hidan looked suddenly horrified. "…You know what? I'm…I'm not hungry anymore…"

"Why not?" Itachi asked, stopping Hidan from walking away.

"I've turned into a fucking dog before, Itachi!" And so, they ended up not eating at all.

The day had passed by surprisingly fast, and Pain gathered all of them back at the train. "Okay…time for us to go." They all went back to the hideout on the train. They all laughed about what a weird day they had just had, but they wouldn't be laughing if they knew what was going to happen the next few days. Especially Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi.

* * *

Okay…next time will get back on track! I'm sorry if you're a person that hates fillers…beware next time if you're not a big fan of yaoi, but you've been able to survive up to now. Because you definitely _not_ going to survive nest time! Or after that! Or after that! Or…I think you get the point. Extreme yaoi ahead.

* * *

_Next time in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'In the Rain (Part 1)':_

_-Sebastian?! (not the guy from Lucky Star!)_

_-It's raining. Double duh._

_-Oh, crap…more animals…_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	14. In the Rain Part 1

I might have to change this story into a rated M…mwuahahahahaha!!

**I do not own Naruto**

**I do not own Ievan Pollka**

**I do not own Loveless**

* * *

_Last time in "Deidara's Kitty':_

_The day had passed by surprisingly fast, and Pain gathered all of them back at the train. "Okay…time for us to go." They all went back to the hideout on the train. They all laughed about what a weird day they had just had, but they wouldn't be laughing if they knew what was going to happen the next few days. Especially Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi._

* * *

Deidara was standing by the wall. For no reason at all, Pain had made an 'Akatsuki Dance'. Deidara sighed as he watched Itachi and Hidan make out in the corner. He wished he could have someone to dance with him.

"Hidan and Itachi _really_ need to get a room." Deidara looked, and saw that Sasori was standing right next to him. He had no idea Sasori was there.

"S-S-Sasori?! How long have you been there, un?!" Deidara nervously asked.

"Why do you get so nervous whenever I'm around, Deidara?"

"Nervous? I'm not n-n-n-n…" Deidara was stopped when Sasori romantically kissed him. The two of them went to Sasori's room and made out all night…

* * *

Deidara was awoken by his alarm clock, playing 'Ievan Pollka'.

"It was all a dream…un…?" When Deidara got out of bed, he saw what he was afraid of. "Oh, crap." Deidara stared at the sleeping Sasori, in Deidara's bed, for a few minutes. To Deidara, it seemed like twenty hours, at least.

"Sasori?! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Sasori slowly opened his eyes. "My gramma kept on calling me in the middle of the night…so I thought I could sneak in here and sleep."

Deidara blushed at the sight of Sasori sitting in Deidara's bed. "Well…at least you still have your cat ears…that means you didn't do anything…_wrong_…"

"Um…I think you're thinking of _Loveless_."

"So you're saying you _did _do something…_wrong_?!" Deidara looked completely horrified.

"No…" Hidan burst into the room. Deidara had yelled too loud, so he had heard what he said. Hidan stared at Deidara, who was slowly backing away from the bed, and then he looked at Sasori, still waking up on Deidara's bed.

"Dude…why's the bed fucking wet?!"

"…" Sasori thought for a few seconds. "That's a good question…Hidan, I didn't do it with Deidara."

"Yeah, I already knew that…so what's the fucking explanation for the wet bed?!"

Deidara realized something and spoke his thoughts (really loudly, too). "Crap! It must've been the dream!"

Hidan mischievously smiled. "So, Deidara…you had a romantic dream about Sasori? I bet you dreamt that you made out with him!"

Deidara blushed. "No! Why…Why would I, un?!" Suddenly, a ferret crashed through the window and hit Sasori in the head. Itachi had come into the room quietly after Hidan had.

The ferret was the one and only Sebastian. Talking ferret that Hidan wants to strangle.

Sebastian said, "Don't worry! I think I've found a solution to the animalllll…" Sebastian looked around at the strange scene he had just entered. "What happened?" All of them eyed the ferret with a look that said 'ask and die'. "Okaaaay! I guess it's none of my beeswax! Now, moving forward…I will use a magical spell to turn Sosorry and Heedun back to completely normal!" The ferret started saying strange words in some crazy language before Sasori and Hidan had the chance to correct the ferret on their names. There was a big 'poof'. When the 'poof' was finally gone, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi all grew even angrier, and Sebastian grew scared for his life.

There had been a slight mistake. Actually, a big, _big_ mistake. Instead of Sasori and Hidan turning back to normal, Deidara turned into a rabbit and Itachi turned into a weasel (lol).

In the middle of all of them saying 'what the fuck?!' Sebastian yelled: "Kakuzu! Time to drive them out! Remember the money you'll get!" When Kakuzu heard the word 'money', he chased the four out of the hideout faster than Tobi can get Deidara to punch him.

Now Sasori was the rabbit that was now Deidara, and Hidan and the weasel Itachi were all standing outside. It started to rain. The rain got harder and harder. Hidan and Itachi stared at Deidara and Sasori; Deidara had actually fallen asleep in Sasori's arms. Hidan and Itachi were both thinking: 'what a perfect couple…'

Sasori was confused, "Um…why are you two looking at me like that?" They both stopped staring.

Hidan tried to make the moment less awkward. "When do you think we'll be let back in, away from this fucking rain?"

Itachi tugged on Hidan's cloak. "Can you hold me?" He whispered. Hidan didn't answer; he just smiled and looked away.

* * *

I'm so mean to the Akatsuki…lol. If you're still confused, the first part with the dance was Deidara's dream. (Sosorry and Heedun!!) Deidara's alarm clock was never turned off…

* * *

_Next time in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'In the Rain (Part 2):_

_-Hidan is…quiet?!_

_-Even crazier yaoi-ness!!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	15. In the Rain Part 2

Sorry, people

Sorry, people! I've been busy reading…and I forgot to write! And whenever I tried to write, I get distracted by my site or Gaia! (I'm a very distractable person…) I have a new story! It's ABC Akatsuki! (**WARNING**: If you are a person that isn't that into yaoi, stop reading this now!)(Consider this rated **M** from now on)

* * *

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

_Now Sasori and the rabbit that was Deidara, and Hidan and the weasel that was Itachi were all standing outside. It started to rain. The rain got harder and harder. Itachi and Hidan stared at Deidara and Sasori; Deidara had actually fallen asleep in Sasori's arms. Hidan and Itachi were both thinking: 'what a perfect couple…'_

_Sasori was confused, "Um…why are you two looking at me like that?" They both stopped staring._

_Hidan tried to make the moment less awkward. "When do you think we'll be let back in, away from this fucking rain?"_

_Itachi tugged on Hidan's cloak. "Can you hold me?" Hidan didn't answer; he just smiled and looked away._

* * *

Deidara woke up. He was still outside, and it was raining. It was late in the night; Hidan and Itachi were sleeping on the wet grass. But Deidara didn't see Sasori. Then he noticed he was being held by someone. He looked up and froze. Sasori was holding him; he was sleeping still sitting up. _Sasori was holding him!! _Deidara stared up at Sasori. Then when he realized what was going on, he jumped. Sasori woke up and grabbed Deidara again.

"Sasori!" Deidara struggled, "Let go of me, un!" But in his mind, he was screaming '_Never let go of me!_'

"But Deidara…" Sasori said quietly, hoping that Deidara would stop yelling. He did _not _need Hidan and Itachi waking up. "I don't want you to get dirty and wet…"

For once, Deidara was confused. Sasori was acting way different than usual. Sasori was blushing…and many thoughts battled in Deidara's mind: '_He's blushing? What's that supposed to mean? Does Sasori love me, too?! No! Sasori would never love me! He's not like me! We get into arguments! He probably hates me! But…then why doesn't he want me to get wet?! Maybe he just owes me…but why? I don't get any of this, dammit!!_'

Sasori interrupted Deidara's thoughts. "Deidara, you normally would say something back to me. And…why do you make such funny faces when you think?" Sasori giggled. And, Oh. My. God. Deidara had never made Sasori laugh before, and Sasori was cute when he laughed. Really, _really _cute!!

"Oh!" Sasori said suddenly, "I almost forgot! Sebastian told us that you'd change back sometime tonight, so Hidan and Itachi decided to just sleep and Itachi would wake up normal. But I didn't want you to get wet…and…so…" Sasori awkwardly paused and blushed. Deidara then noticed that Sasori was really wet. He had protected Deidara from the rain.

Deidara couldn't help but ask, "Did you protect me from the rain?"

Sasori shyly nodded. '_Omigawd!_' Thought Deidara, '_Sasori's actually really moe! Wait…is it weird for me to think another guy is moe?! Curse my mind…_'

Sasori laughed, "You're making funny faces again, Dei-chan!" There was an awkward silence. Wait…Dei-chan?!

"Did you just call me Dei-chan?!"

"Um…sorry! That came out by mistake! I wasn't thinking when I said tha…"

Deidara interrupted, "Un…isn't it going to be weird when I turn back into my human form, and I'm sitting in your la…" Too late. Deidara went back to his human form; the only difference was that he had bunny ears.

Sebastian burst through the door and yelled, "It's now the time! You should be turned back, only with the ears of the animallllll…oops!" Sebastian noticed Deidara sitting on Sasori, "Maybe I should come back in a few hours!" The British ferret laughed a little to himself. Hidan and Itachi (now back to normal) had woken up. They were all glaring at Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara jumped off, "Okay, people! It's not what you think!"

"Er…" Said the slightly disturbed ferret, "Let's get out of the rain, shall we?"

They all walked into Pain's office. Pain as there (and they didn't know it, but Tobi was watching from out of their view).

Hidan immediately erupted, "How the fuck is Itachi and Deidara supposed to get rid of their ears?!"

Pain explained, "It's different than your and Sasori's cases. They will also not turn into animals at the full moon. But to get back to normal, you must have someone confess their love to you."

Tobi giggle and said, "It's set up so perfectly!" A little too loud.

Deidara snapped, "Tobi, get out of here! You have nothing to do with this, un!"

Tobi laughed as he ran out of the room, "You never know!"

Pain slapped himself on the forehead, "Jeez, that Tobi. Well, you four should get some sleep. I have something special planned for all of the Akatsuki tomorrow!"

* * *

Yeah…uh…next time is going to be really crazy. _Really_ crazy. And that's italicized and underlined!! Be warned!!

* * *

_Next time in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'Night Under the Stars':_

_-Deidara tries to figure out what's up with Sasori!_

_-Tobi spies! Wait…isn't that illegal, Tobi?!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	16. Night Under the Stars

I have a site; it has a Deidara's Kitty page with a spin-off of Deidara's Kitty that I'll put here when Deidara's Kitty is don

I have a site; it has a Deidara's Kitty page with a spin-off of Deidara's Kitty that I'll put here when Deidara's Kitty is done. There's also the SasoDei ItaHida Alliance! You should join! (The link is in my profile) This chapter is rated **M**!! Be **warned**, sensitive people!!

* * *

_Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':_

_Pain slapped himself on the forehead, "Jeez, that Tobi. Well, you four should get some sleep. I have something special planned for all of the Akatsuki tomorrow!"_

* * *

It was early in the morning, and all of the Akatsuki were gathered. Pain stood in front of the crowd with Konan at his side. Pain was scaring everyone except for Konan, who knew what was going on.

Like always, the impatient Hidan broke the silence, "Why the fuck did you wake us up so early?! We better not be fucking going to the fucking beach again!"

Pin laughed softly for a few seconds, the said, "I have a plan for you all…fellow Akatsuki. You see…tomorrow there will be a…" Everyone stared at Pain, "Dance. The theme is 'night under the stars'. Konan and I thought it would be fun. Tobi, Konan, Sebastian, and I will fix the room we're standing in now for the dance. Go on as you usually would today, just don't come in here." Pain waved bye, which is his signal for them to go. Everyone left the room except for Pain, Konan, Sebastian, and Tobi.

Deidara walked to his room. He didn't know how he could face Sasori again after yesterday. What was Sasori thinking? Was that what Sasori really acted like?! Deidara laid down on his bed and thought, '_A dance?! Is leader insane?! Is this all a plan to torture me? If it is…I am so going to get him for this. He and that weird ferret are probably working together against me…Is this all jus a joke to them?_'

Someone knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. Deidara didn't say anything, so maybe they would think that Deidara wasn't in there.

"Deidara, I know you're there. Can we talk?" It was Sasori.

"No, I can't talk right now!" Deidara felt his voice almost crack.

"…Why not?"

"Uh…" Deidara thought of something quick: "I'm changing my clothes!!" Dumb. Thing. To. Say. Deidara! Deidara slapped himself on the forehead after he realized what he had said.

"That's not an excuse! You just don't want to talk to me, do you?"

"I'm not opening the door, Sasori!" Somehow, that worked. Deidara heard Sasori walk away. Deidara sighed, "I thought he would never leave me alone, un…" But now it was totally obvious that Deidara was acting like a girl, since he was still freaked out by the day before.

Deidara almost started his train of thought again, when someone knocked on the door again, "Hello? Deidara? Can I come in?" This time it was Itachi. Deidara was actually kind of friends with Itachi. Itachi seems mean and cold at first, but he actually really understands and listens to other people's problems. Deidara was one of the only people that knew that Itachi though.

"Yeah, come in, un." Itachi walked in and sat on the floor.

"Sasori told me that you wouldn't talk to him. Are you upset or something?"

Deidara sighed, "If I tell you, will you not tell anyone else? Especially Sasori?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Okay…I guess I should tell you everything. A lot of stuff has happened lately. Sasori has been acting…different, un. I think he knows that I like him…"

"You like Sasori? You mean like by: you wanna' make out with him?"

Deidara blushed, "Yeah…if that's how you explain it, un. I think he might like me, too."

"Maybe he just wants to finally be friends with you. I don't think Sasori is like that…sorry if that disappoints you."

"It's okay…yeah. He probably just wants to be friends. Oh, and Itachi, what do you think of the dance?"

"It's going to be fun…are you going to go with Sasori?"

"Wha?! No!!"

"Well, you should go with someone. It's either Tobi or Sasori for you. It doesn't have to be romantic, just go with your partner. The partner that goes on missions with you."

"So, you're going with shark-face? I feel sorry for you."

"No…I'm not going with Kisame."

Deidara looked surprised, "Really, un? Then who?"

Itachi blushed a little, "Hidan."

"Oh…so it's romantic with you, un? I would've never thought Hidan was like that! And now he's going with you to a dance, un!"

"At this rate, who knows? Sasori might ask you to the dance!" Itachi started walking out of the room.

Deidara tried to stop him, "Wait! Did Sasori tell you what he was going to tell me?! Itachi, wait!!" But Itachi ignored him, and walked away. Deidara spent the rest of the day in his room, worrying about many things.

(time-skip!!)

It was about one hour until the dance was going to start. Pain, Konan, Tobi, and Sebastian were proud of how they had changed the room. Everything was still black (as always), but there were stars (made by Konan) on the walls.

Deidara, meanwhile, was sitting in his room, again. He decided that he was going to the dance, but just to laugh at Itachi and Hidan. It had nothing at all to do with Sasori.

"Deidara?" Someone knocked on the door. Deidara couldn't tell who it was, so he opened the door. Mistake, Deidara! Standing in the doorway was Sasori. "Why didn't you want to talk to me?"

"W-w-what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to the dance?" Time stopped in the world of Deidara. He was going to ask him to the dance, wasn't he?!

"Yeah…"

"Oh, okay…" Awkward silence then begun.

Deidara started to close the door, "Bye." But Sasori stopped him. He grabbed Deidara by the shoulders. Deidara gasped, "Sasori?!" Sasori was staring at Deidara. Sasori was basically lost in his own world.

"Wait…don't go…"

"Saso…ri?"

Sasori got back into the world of everyone else. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'll see you there, then." Sasori walked away as Deidara thought, '_what the hell was that about, un?!_'

(time-skip, again!!)

Everyone was in the room where there was the dance. Deidara stood in the corner and saw Pain and Konan, Itachi and Hidan, and a bunch of other people not there for romance. But no Sasori. No matter how many times he looked, he didn't see Sasori. Deidara was a little disturbed when he saw Itachi and Hidan kiss. Ew (Deidara doesn't agree with fangirls!). Then he remembered the dream he had. He convinced himself it was just a coincidence. The dream he had was different. In his dream, Itachi and Hidan were doing more than just kissing, Zetsu and Tobi were together (Dei has weird dreams about Tobi!), Konan was extremely drunk and knocked out Pain with a bottle. And Sasori was there in the dream.

"Oh, I guess I'm late. Hi, Deidara." Deidara turned and saw Sasori.

"I think I'll go soon. This is boring. I thought I would be able to laugh at Itachi and Sasori, but somehow I can't…"

"Is it because you're in love, but unlike Itachi, you can't get the one you love?"

Deidara blushed like crazy, "What did Itachi tell you?!"

"What? I was right? I didn't hear anything from Itachi. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh…"

"Wait…are you saying you love me? Is that why you're so nervous around me all the time?"

"Sasori…" Then Deidara's world stopped once again. Why? Because Sasori kissed him then. With tongue. Deidara was happy, surprised, and scared that everyone else in the room was staring at them when that happened. Sasori started walking away, and Deidara followed him because Sasori was holding his hand.

Nobody noticed the kiss. But Konan did notice the two leave. "Hey, Pain. Why do you think the two art boys are leaving?"

"What?" Pain said, "Sasori and Deidara left?" Pain laughed a little to himself. He knew that their time was starting that day.

Sasori lead Deidara into Sasori's room and closed the door. He let go of Deidara's hands and Deidara backed away. "What are you doing, Sasori?"

Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall. Deidara knew he was blushing more than ever, since their faces were so close!

"Do you love me, Dei?"

"Dei? What's up with the nickname?"

Sasori smiled, "I think it's a cute nickname. Its suits you." Wait…was Sasori saying that Deidara was cute?! Then he kissed Deidara again. But even deeper that time. Sasori got closer to Deidara, so now their bodies were touching. They stopped kissing.

"Sasori…what are you thinking, un?"

"We should go further…"

"Further…what do you mean?" Then Sasori took off his shirt and then took off Deidara's.

"I'll show you what I mean…" They kissed once again. Then Deidara felt Sasori's hand start taking off Deidara's pants. Once they were off, he noticed Sasori's were off, too. Sasori put Deidara down on his bed, and got on top of him.

"Sasori, this isn't right."

"Most people would think that, but it's okay if it feels right to us…" They made out for the rest of the night, as everyone else was bored to near death.

* * *

Longest chapter so far! Yay! Do you understand the warning now? The story is almost over! Oh no! (but there's going to be a spin-off (maybe I'll make a sequel, too!))

* * *

_Next time in 'Deidara's Kitty': 'Meet the Relatives!':_

_-Cross-dressing!! (?!)_

_-Relatives! (only one, actually)_

_If you want an extended preview, check my site. I'll put it up soon! _

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	17. Meet the Relatives!

A/N: I have Youtube videos now! Pweeze watch them? There's a link on my profile. I'll put up my third video maybe tommorow!

_

* * *

_

Last time in 'Deidara's Kitty':

"_Most people would think that, but it's okay if it feels right to us…" They made out for the rest of the night, as everyone else was bored to near death._

* * *

Pain and Tobi had just went into Pain's office when the phone started ringing. All of the others were asleep. Pain answered the phone, "Hello…Oh…sorry about that…yes, I'm sure that will be fine with him…bye." Pein hung up.

"Who was that?" Tobi asked.

"When he wakes up, tell Sasori that one of his relatives will be here at one o'clock."

Sasori opened his eyes to see the sleeping Deidara's face next to him. Sasori wondered how a guy could look so pretty.

"What are you looking at, un?" Deidara asked.

"D-Deidara! Since when have you been awake?"

"Ever since you started staring at my face." Deidara smiled.

Then Sasori noticed that he still had his cat ears, and Deidara still had his bunny ears. "Oh…I still have cat ears…"

Deidara's smile turned into a frown, "I guessed right! You're just using me to get rid of your cat ears, un!" Deidara ran out of the room. Nobody saw or heard that, which was lucky; it was already noon.

Sasori sighed, got dressed, and walked out of his room. Tobi ran up to him.

"Sasori-chan! Leader got a call today and wanted Tobi to tell Sasori-chan that a relative of Sasori-chan's is coming over today! At one!" Sasori knew that his only relative left was his…gramma. That was a problem. If she figured out that he was gay…all hell would break lose. Sasori ran past Tobi and to Pain's office.

Sasori stood and stared at Pain in shock.  
"Are you insane?! You can't let her come here!"  
"Why not?"  
"You do not know her..."  
"You're afraid she'll figure out about Deidara?"  
"...Deidara and I aren't like that."  
"You can't hide it anymore. It's pretty obvious."  
"Just call her back and tell her she can't come."  
"I can't do that, Sasori. You'll just have to find a way for her to protect yourself."  
"Thanks for helping, leader." Sasori said sarcastically as he walked out of the room. He needed to have a talk with Deidara.

Sasori knocked on the door to Deidara's room. Deidara opened the door and definitely did not look happy at all.

"What do you want, un? And you _better_ not be here just to say sorry."

"What's so wrong with saying sorry? And there's something important that just came up. Our lives depend on it."

Deidara sighed, "Well, if our lives depend on it, un. What is it?"

"My gramma's going to be here in one hour. If she finds out that I like guys, she'll kill both of us. And maybe more. But we can't just hide you…who knows what leader told her…"

"The only thing we can do is make it so it seems like I'm a girl, un." Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and started leading him to who-knows where.

"Where are you taking me, un?!"

"Konan's room! She's the only one who can help us now!" They arrived at Konan's door. Sasori knocked and Konan immediately opened the door, as if she knew they would come.

"Sasori? Deidara? What do you want?"

"Um…" Sasori said, "To make a long story short: we need you to make Deidara look like he's a girl."

Konan took Deidara's hand and pulled him inside her room. "Sasori, wait out here. It'll be quick! When Deidara steps out of this room, he will look like a she!" She closed the door and Sasori waited.

Thirty minutes had passed when the door opened. It took a few tries to get Deidara out of the room. When he did finally step out, Sasori was surprised of how much he did look like a girl. Deidara was wearing a frilly pink and black shirt with a black and pink miniskirt (also with frills).

Konan smiled at her success, "What do you think, Sasori? I didn't expect it to be so easy! Well, you still have ten minutes until your relative arrives! Remember, Deidara is your girlfriend today!" Konan waved bye as Sasori and Deidara the cross-dresser walked away.

Before they got far, they ran into Hidan, who started laughing his head off (not literally) when he saw Deidara in a skirt. A frilly skirt.

"So this is how you're gonna' fucking hide the fact that you have a boyfriend?" Sasori and Deidara looked at Hidan, rubbed their eyes, and looked again. Hidan's ears and tail were _gone_. Then Itachi walked up to them…and he didn't have hid ears or tail either!

Sasori finally spoke up: "Uh…you two…love…?" Hidan stopped laughing and there was an awkward silence. Then they heard someone knocking at the front door of the hideout. Sasori braced himself for what was going to happen. What a day he was going to have.

Sasori and Deidara were standing in front of Sasori's gramma. Hidan and Itachi were eavesdropping from a distance (they were still visible, though).

"So, Sasori," His gramma said, "Is this young lady your girlfriend?"

"Uh…" Sasori remembered what Konan said, "Yes, my girlfriend, Deidara."

The old lady smiled, "So when are you two going to get married?"

Sasori and Deidara blushed. "We haven't really," Sasori said, "ever thought about it."

"Well, I think you two should! You are the one in charge of carrying on this family, Sasori!" Deidara felt like yelling 'I'm a guy!' but if he did that, he probably would end up dead. He thought Sasori was just over-exaggerating, but he actually wasn't! This old lady was crazy!

The day went on, with Sasori introducing everyone and trying to avoid the subject of marriage (but they always ended up talking about it).

* * *

It's almost over! Right now I am planning for maybe two or three more chapters. Sorry about the slow updates...I've been busy with other things lately...

* * *

_Next time in: 'Deidara's Kitty': 'Apologize':_

_-Gramma finally leaves!_

_-Drama, drama, drama, drama, and even more drama!!_

_See my site for an extended preview. I'll try to put it up soon!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	18. Apologize

_Last time in Deidara's Kitty:_

_The day went on, with Sasori introducing everyone and trying to avoid the subject of marriage (but they always ended up talking about it)._

* * *

Sasori's gramma had left a few moments ago and all the Akatsuki were standing in random silence.

Sasori sighed, "I thought she would never leave!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Deidara, but then he remembered, "Hey, I'm supposed to still be mad at you, un! Don't talk to me!" Deidara stormed off to his room.

Kisame asked from the crowd, "Wait…Sasori and Deidara are together?"

Everyone else (except for Sasori) said it like it was obvious, "Well, duh!" When they went to go stare at Sasori, they found he was gone.

Sasori knocked on Deidara's door, "Deidara?"

Deidara was obviously still angry, "Go away, un!"

"Can we just talk about it?"

"No, go away!" That was going nowhere (and possibly making things worse), so Sasori gave up and walked away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki were doing what they usually did. Itachi hid behind the corner and spied on Hidan; who was arguing with Kakuzu (yeah, that's what they usually did…). Itachi remembered the night of the dance:

_The dance was officially over. Everyone had gone back to their rooms. Nobody knew what happened to Sasori and Deidara (except for maybe Tobi, Pain, and Sebastian). Itachi and Hidan were walking together, since their rooms were close. They still had their ears._

"_What do you think Sasori and Deidara are doing?" Hidan tried to start conversation._

"_They haven't been getting along lately, so they probably just didn't come." After a pause, Itachi asked, "What do you think will happen with us?"_

"_I dunno. Does it really matter?"_

"_I'm just thinking what if we ever got into a fight…"_

"_Don't worry, Itachi. I would never fight you…because I love you, Itachi." Hidan and Itachi held hands, and their ears disappeared._

Itachi sighed, wondering if he was the only person ever to see that side of Hidan. Then he remembered that Deidara and Sasori were in an argument. Itachi was good at stopping arguments, so he walked to Deidara's room and knocked on the door. He saw that Sasori's door was also locked.

"Deidara, what's wrong?"

Deidara slowly opened the door. He looked really depressed (aw, poor Dei!). When he saw Itachi, he started to cry.

Deidara and Itachi sat on the floor of Deidara's room (Deidara stopped crying).

"What happened, Deidara?"

Deidara frowned, "Sasori doesn't really love me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"It's true, un! He's just using me so he can turn back to normal, then he'll pretend nothing happened!"

"He said that?"

"…No. But it was obvious, un."

"Deidara I think you're seeing things. Sasori was worried earlier today when you ran to your room."

"You're just saying that. He has no feelings for me whatsoever, un."

"I think you should go talk to Sasori. And apologize for making him worry."

"He's the one that needs to apologize! I did nothing wrong!"

"If you're not letting him talk to you, how is he going to apologize?"

"…"

"Just talk to him." Itachi walked out of the room. Deidara sat there in silence; he forgot to close the door.

Sasori looked in Deidara's room. "…Deidara?"

"Go away!" Sasori quickly went back into his own room. He didn't need to be Deidara's victim of the day.

* * *

Babs McGoogle: "Hi! Welcome to Babs Lucky Corner! This chapter is short because I'm saving everything else for next time!"

Hidan: "Eh-em."

Babs McGoogle: "What is it, Hidan-chan?"

Hidan: "Do. Not. Call. Me. Hi. Dan. Chan. You fucking understand?"

Babs McGoogle: "Kind of, but it would help if you spoke smoother. So, what's wrong?"

Hidan: "I am so fucking OOC in this chapter."

Babs McGoogle: "Even at the part when you were arguing with Kakuzu?"

Hidan: "That's the only part that I'm in character. And why are you asking me? You're the one that writes this shit."

Babs McGoogle: "…Yeah, so I can make you do whatever I please…so if you don't shut up…" (grins evilly)

Hidan: "Okay, I'll shut up."

Babs McGoogle: "Oh, look! It's already time to go! See ya' next time!"

Hidan: "Bye-nii!"

* * *

_Next time in Deidara's Kitty: 'Last Full Moon':_

_-Next chapter is the last chapter of Deidara's Kitty!_

_Sorry, no preview on my site this week!_

_See ya' next time! –Babs McGoogle_


	19. Final Full Moon

A/N: So…this is the last chapter! I have a new fanfic I'm making, it's a Naruto/Bleach/Code Geass/Yotsuba&!/Azumanga Daioh/ Lucky Star/Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Café Kichijoji De/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! It's a high school AU…and you don't really need to know all of the manga I'm using for this, because I explain. The Akatsuki are the main characters!!

* * *

_Last time in Deidara's Kitty:_

"_Just talk to him." Itachi walked out of the room. Deidara sat there in silence; he forgot to close the door._

_Sasori looked in Deidara's room. "…Deidara?"_

"_Go away!" Sasori quickly went back into his own room. He didn't need to be Deidara's victim of the day._

* * *

Deidara thought as he lay down on his bed, '_What was Itachi trying to say? I don't need to apologize to Sasori; he needs to apologize to me! He was just using me! _

"_Really?" It's painfully obvious! Sasori doesn't care about me! He doesn't and he never will! He will always see me as Deidara, his annoying stupid partner!_

"_He said that?" He hasn't said anything, but it's obvious! Sasori hates me! Why are all these questions going through my head?!_

"_Deidara I think you're seeing things. Sasori was worried earlier today when you ran to your room." He couldn't have been! Itachi is the one seeing things! He's just trying to make me feel better, I bet Sasori told Itachi to tell me that! It's all lies!_

"_I think you should go talk to Sasori. And apologize for making him worry." It's not my fault! If he's worried, it's not about me! It's about him keeping those cat ears forever! He doesn't care about me! Sasori deserves to be worried! Serves him right!_

"_If you're not letting him talk to you, how is he going to apologize?" He's not going to apologize if he gets the chance to talk to me! He's just going to use me again! Everything up to now has been lies! Ever since he turned into a cat! Nothing is okay anymore! I wish this had never happened! I wish I never fell in love with Sasori!_

"_Just talk to him." Why should I?! I did nothing wrong at all, except for falling into his trap! _

"_I think it's a cute nickname. It suits you." Sasori was lying! He never thought that! He was just fooling me!_

"…_Deidara-chan doesn't want to play?" That was when he was drunk! He probably gets all over anyone around him when he's like that!_

"_You're making funny faces again, Dei-chan!" He just said that because he knew that would confuse me! Nothing was real! Nothing at all! …But he never really said anything…and if he wanted his cat ears to go away, he would've just said I love you way earlier…_

"_Do you love me, Dei?" Yes, I still do! What the hell have I been thinking? I was fooling myself! He never said anything, He was worried about me, it's my fault he's worried, I've been telling myself different things that aren't in reality! Sasori loves me! Or…loved me. He probably doesn't like me anymore…there's no going back now…_

"_Just talk to him." I need to go talk to Sasori before it's too late!_ _I need to change all of this!_'

Meanwhile, Sasori was also thinking in his own room, '_Deidara definitely hates me. I don't even understand why. This is all just confusing. Hidan and Itachi are together, so why can't it work out with Deidara and me? Is this fate telling us that this was never to be? Was Deidara and I ever supposed to love each other? Why does it work for some people, but doesn't for others? Maybe some questions are never meant to be answered. But people still look for an answer, never to come. Why do people look for answers that don't exist? Why am I looking to find the answer to if Deidara and I should have ever met? The answer will never come. There's not anyone out there that can truthfully and knowingly answer me. Does that mean I need to make my own answer? But what if I lie to myself? That would make everything worse. I still love Deidara…I think I always will. At first I was unsure, but I was just telling myself things. Now I know I truly love him, but now he hates me. Why can't this be happy, like Hidan and Itachi's relationship? I need to find the answer, but I can't. There's no answer in existence, but I still look for one. What do I need to do to make an answer? What in the world is there to do to solve this? Talk to him? Have I been wasting time? I have. I need to talk to Deidara, that can find, no make the answer and allow me to solve this. I'll even apologize to him, even though I haven't done anything. That may bring us back together!_'

Sasori got off of his bed and stood up. He opened the door to walk to Deidara's room, but instead he was stopped by Deidara standing in front of him.

"Oh, Deidara! I was just about to…"

Sasori was interrupted when Deidara hugged him and started crying, "Sasori-chan, I'm so sorry! I've been acting stupid this whole time, un! You didn't do anything! I was lying to myself! I'm sorry!"

Sasori hugged Deidara back, "No, I'm sorry, Dei-chan."

Deidara tried to stop crying, "Don't say sorry, un! You didn't do anything!"

"You're crying. That's what I'm sorry about."

"No, don't say sorry, un!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say, then?"

"Say something like 'you're so stupid, Dei! Come and kiss me, you big idiot!'!"

Sasori smiled, "Okay, then. Come and kiss me, you big idiot." Then Sasori and Deidara kissed more passionately than ever before.

Meanwhile, Pain and Tobi were standing outside in front of the Akatsuki hideout, staring up at the stars and the full moon.

"So, this is the final full moon, leader…Tobi is disappointed. Now the fun's over."

Pein smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Tobi. The fun has just begun."

Back to Deidara and Sasori, the two and stopped kissing and were still hugging in front of Sasori's room.

"Is it okay if I say it?" Sasori asked.

"Say what, un?"

"I love you, Dei-chan." Then Sasori and Deidara's ears and tails disappeared.

"We're back to normal, un!"

"So, Dei-chan…"

"What, Sasori-chan, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori smiled, "…Ever think of having kids?"

* * *

Babs McGoogle: "Pain was right, this is just the beginning of the fun! There's no need to worry; Deidara's Kitty is going to have a sequel! But I'm worried, because I can't think of a name for the second one! It would be great if you people out there could help me! And I bet you can guess what the sequel is going to be about!"

Hidan: "And don't forget to read Babs McGoogle's newest and craziest crossover fanfic coming soon: K-K-Ku…Kur-r-ro…Kuro…fuck, I can't read off of those cards! I quit!" (walks out of room)

Babs McGoogle: "It says Kurosuode High School, and come back here Hidan. You remember what happens if you don't do what I say, right?" (grins evilly)

Hidan: (walks back in) "Uh, yeah…I guess I'll stay."

Babs McGoogle: "Oh, look! It's almost time to go! So check out Kurosuode High School, coming soon, and help me think of a name for the Deidara's Kitty sequel! Thanks for supporting me throughout the series, everybody!"

Hidan: "Bye-nii!"


	20. Author's Note

Well, first of all, thanks to everyone that gave me title ideas for the sequel! And thanks to everyone who reads my fanfics. But now another question has came up in my head: should there be **mpreg**, **adoption**, or…**both**?! Please tell me, because I like every option, but I want to know what you would prefer! If nobody says anything, I guess I'll just make it both.

P.S.: I have a LJ! I put up a fanfic there…


	21. Author's Note 2

Okay, since I can write really fast, **THE SEQUEL IS UP**!! Since I can't create links in a story, you'll have to find it on my profile.

P.S.: Please don't hate, kill, or flame me if you don't like the choice I made…


End file.
